


La prima famiglia si riunisce

by Otaku_Usagi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Usagi/pseuds/Otaku_Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of the first family meeting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima famiglia si riunisce

G didn’t like to stay at home very much; too much yelling for his liking. Not to mention that as long as he wasn’t in the house his father couldn’t find some way to place blame on the boy for whatever problem his father was having that particular day. Or at least it would make it harder for his father to do so. His father worked at night so G would do his best to avoid him. This meant leaving early in the morning and not coming home till the sun had sunk down the horizon. A lot of those times he would be covered in dirt and scratches from getting into fights with people on the streets, mostly in self-defense, but there were some cases where he couldn’t hold his anger back. He hated leaving his mother at home with that man. When he would return he would do his best to console her, and try to tell her that one day he will make everything better for the both of them. Though he didn’t really know how true his words were as he was still only a child. 

Today wasn’t G’s usual walk home though; today he managed to get himself into a huge mess. All because he decided to help this kid out, what was he thinking? He didn’t even know the guy and yet he jumped in without even thinking twice about the consequences. In front of the red head were four tall guys wearing all black - probably two or three years older than him - and they looked like they were ready to kill. While behind him was a boy a little shorter than him with blonde hair carrying some kind of bag in his hands. The strangest thing about him however, was that even though he was in danger he was still smiling like nothing was wrong.

“Come on guys; don’t get so upset about it. I mean this stuff wasn’t even yours to begin with so you shouldn’t get so mad over losing something you had no right to in the first place, right?” The boy said, chuckling at the end.

_Really?!_ G thought to himself. _He thinks now is the time for joking?_ Still keeping his guard up, G waited as one of the men lunged forward at him. By moving to the side to dodge his attack he was able to land a punch in the guy’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him, but only for a short while. The fight continued on until the people of the town started to hear all of the commotion outside and came to check what all of the ruckus was. The older boys decided to get out of there before they were spotted, mentioning something about not getting caught by the cops again. 

G was a little worse for wear, bruises and scratches covered a decent amount of him along with blood staining his shirt a bit. It was then he thought it would be best for him to get out of there as well; he couldn’t get himself taken in for something as stupid as fighting. He needed to get home, and it was already dark out, meaning he was late; he didn’t want his mother to worry.  Just as he began to walk away he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around only to see that kid looking at him, still having that smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, thanks for the help back there! I didn’t think it was going to become that big of a deal. When I took the bag there were only two of them at the time. I thought I could outrun them, but then their friends showed up. My name is Giotto by the way, what’s yours?” He blonde asked with a goofy grin.

Without answering the battered boy grabbed Giotto by the shirt looking down so that his eyes covered by his hair. “You mean you were in that fight because you took something from them? Two people or four people they were still too much for you to take on, what the hell made you think that idea would work?” With every word he said his fist grew tighter on the shirt.

“Well, I saw them take this from an elderly woman a couple of blocks over, and I didn’t think they should have gotten away with it. They said they didn’t want to get caught by the cops again, but I think that last time they were in trouble it was only for a day at most. I don’t know if you had noticed but the law enforcement in this city isn’t at its finest.”  Giotto spoke with a glint in his eyes that spoke of the changes he would make.

Letting go of Giotto’s shirt, the red head’s look turned more to confusion than anger. “So, are you saying that you are some kind of Robin Hood or something?”

“I think of myself as more like a vigilante. Robin Hood took from the rich and gave it to the poor; I am just trying to do my part in keeping the people in this town safe. ”

“How is that even possible, you don’t even look any older than me.”

“Which is all the more reason why I need help. Are you interested?”

“Hell no!” G shouted, causing a couple of people to look in their direction.

“Awww, why not? You seem like a good guy. You can be the muscles and I can be the brains – yeah, that seems like a good plan!” Giotto’s gears were turning in his head as he thought.

“Oh, well now I really want to team up with you.”

“Really?!” The blonde asked hopefully.

“No.”

“At least let me show you something. This won’t take too much of your time, promise.”

“My time already got taken up trying to save your ass. I need to go home, now.”

“Five minutes, I swear.” Giotto said persistently, grabbing onto G’s arm and dragging him in the direction opposite of where he lived.

“Let go of me! Let go right now! If you don’t I will beat you to a pulp right here and now.”

“No you won’t.”

“What makes you so sure?!”

“I just have a feeling that you aren’t as bad of a person as you pretend to be.”

Moments later they arrived at a street filled with many little houses; it seemed very crowded, which wasn’t unusual for the town. Lots of people lived there, but the town didn’t really have a lot of money or space to accommodate all of the residents. Giotto walked up to one of the doors and knocked lightly, leaving an angry G at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot impatiently. Eventually, he could hear a faint, frightened voice from the other side of the door, “Go away, you took my bag, I have nothing else to give you!”

“Ma’am, I’m not the people that took your bag. Actually I am here to give it back to you. Here, look if you don’t believe me.” He said holding up the bag so when the elder woman cracked the door open she would be able to see it.

There was a moment of silence. G was contemplating whether or not he should run back the way they had come from and forget about meeting this kid in the first place. His thought process was interrupted when he heard the creaking of the door. An older woman, probably in her sixties, looked through the crack, glancing around to make sure that the guys from before really weren’t there.

“Here you go miss, I am sorry that you had to deal with those guys in the first place. I hope they didn’t hurt you in any way.” Giotto smiled softly to the elder woman.

Taking the bag, the woman looked at Giotto with amazement and confusion. While looking at him she looked over his shoulder and noticed G on the sidewalk. His beat up appearance made her uneasy again and she clutched her bag tightly.

Giotto noticed this and laughed a little. “Oh him, don’t worry. He only looks mean; he isn’t going to hurt you. Actually he is the one that helped me get your bag back. if it weren’t for him I would have been in a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, is that so?” The woman then walked out of her house and down the steps towards the boy at the end. When she got there she took one of his hands into hers and smiled at him.

“Thank you, it pains me to see that you got all of those injuries for something as little as a bag, but I am glad that you were there to protect this boy. There should be more boys in the world like you, both of you actually. Boys willing to protect others even if they don’t know them, and do what is right.”

G’s face grew red, “Y- you’re we-welcome, it was no trouble at all.” He sputtered out before turning away.

After the woman had returned to her house and closed the door, Giotto went down to meet G to start walking back.

“I didn’t know you were the shy and embarrassed type.” Giotto teased.

“Shut up.”

“I told you you’d like it.”

“Shut up!”               

“Is it safe to say that we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other?”

“…”

“I’ll take that as a yes. By the way, you never told me what your name was.”

There was a moment of silence before he answered. “G, my name is G.”

“Hmm, just the letter G? How interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have 5 chapter of the story written since it is also posted on my fanfiction.net account, so I will slowly add the other chapters.


End file.
